Forgotten Heiress
by LunataNightshade
Summary: In second year Hermione learns that she was adopted in Posen's class, and has godparents in the wizarding world. This discovery becomes a highly guarded secret between the Malfoy adults, Snape, Harry and Hermione. Hermione starts to research and investigate what must have happened to Harry's parents and why she survived. Bashing of Dumbledore, Ron, Molly and Ginny. First Ch. fixed
1. Arrival

I have read a lot of stories that inspired this story, it will have rules that I will follow as I write this story and there may be a vote for how will end up with Hermione. There will also be some changes from the story.

Hermione is a PUER-BLOOD

Hermione is related to Harry in some way

Hermione is Snape's dater

Gryffindor terns on Hermione

Hermione is not completely human

The Prophecy is a lie

There will be bashing of Dumbledore, Ron Weasley, Genny Weasley and Molly Weasley

Ron and Genny are not truly Weasleys

Harry and Hermione are betrayed

Hermione inters the Tri-wizard Tournament

In second year Hermione learns that she was adopted in Potion's class, and has godparents in the wizarding world. This discovery becomes a highly guarded secret between the Malfoy adults, Snape, Harry and Hermione. Hermione starts to research and investigate what must have happened to Harry's parents and why she survived that Halloween since she was there with them and why she did not look like her father. As well as why the three adults have no memory of her.

I do not own Harry Potter, if I did the Hero would have been a girl instead of a boy.

Arrival

Severus storms into the headmaster's office in a fury, "Did you see what the ministry has done they added two new potions I have to teach."

"It will be fine Severus I will make sure you have what you need," Dumbledore tells him. "Now what do you need?"

"Five barrels of Dragan's Blood, a barrel of phoenix ashes and three gallons of phoenix tears."

"Will, Foxes can give the tears, the elves have kept his ashes, and I will send a message to Charly Weasley for the dragon blood. Is there anything else?"

"No," with that said Severus swiped out of the office and back down to the dungeon to start on the potions for the infirmary.

With Hermione

This morning when I got up, I got ready and headed down to breakfast. Where I have bacon and eggs for breakfast as I wheat for my latter from Hogwarts to see what I need for the coming year. The school owl shows up after I finish my eggs and it lands on the table in front of me so I gave it a piece of my bacon as I take the letter and mom set a bowl of water in front it. As I open the letter to see my school supplies:

Second year students will require:

Uniform

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags always.

Books

 _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_ by Miranda Goshawk

 _Break with a Banshee_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Gadding with Ghouls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Holidays with Hags_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Travels with Trolls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Voyages with Vampires_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Wanderings with Werewolves_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Year with the Yeti_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl, a Cat or a Toad.

Standard second year pontine ingredients.

"Finish up breakfast and we will head out to get your stuff for school," mom says.

I just node as I finish my breakfast and watch the owl fly off and we are all finished we head out to the The Leaky Cauldron. It is a good thing that my parents can see the pub when they have a hold of my hands. We walk throw the pub and to the back where I open the door way into Dagon Alay. Our first stop is Gringotts to exchange some mogul money for wizarding money. Then we headed to Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions to get me my new school uniform, which I got a little lose to hide my macheting body. Then we got my pontine supplies and my mom got me a vile of phinex tears since they can hale injures. Which my parents now weary since I told them everything that happened in the first year. Mom talked the seals man into using a ornamental vile that can be worn as a nacelle.

Finely we head to Flourish and Blotts to pick up my school books, there we run into the Weasleys. Unfortunately, the shop was packed and Hermione hade to push her way to get all her books and some extra that looked interesting. The extra ones were on animagi, dueling, healing, mind magic, and she found one on spirit magic. the spirit magic looked to be a guide for priestesses and she wanted to see if she can do the things in the book. This book looked ancient, and she felt a pull to it. She also found several books on wizarding culture, traditions and manners. Then she looked for books on wizarding lows.

On my way to the register I notice a fight between Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley, as well as Malfoy is heading my way so I just hurry along before he notices me. At the register, I prayed for my books and then I noticed a pamphlet that advertised bags that have charms on them. So, I add one of those to my order, hoping that they have bookbags that would be lighter with everything that I carry in mine. Finely I head over to my parents and we live and head to Ollivanders to get more wand polish and a wand holster. But he only sold the standard wand holsters saying that was all a student really needed, and he added in a small catalog to order the more advanced ones or the kind that Aurors and Curse Barkers used. With a smile Hermione chose not to get the basic on and instead ordered three that when on the arm, with ante-theft charms, runes that got the wand to ejected into the hand and return to the holster with a thought, and investable when the wand is in it. there was also a staking runes to keep it in place until the bearer removed it. mom stepped in to have them two made from dragon hide and the other out of standard lather, she said that Ron was not a very good friend and that it is not right to get a true friend the same kind of gift as a poorer friend. And that they were not going to let her spend a bunch of money on one of her school bullies.

Our last stop is an armor store that dad sell on our way to the book store, the young man behind the counter says, "Welcome to Morten's Lathers, I am Morten what can I do for you?"

"Look, this may be wired but I would like two sets of armor, something my date can wear under her school uniform. And if possible, I would like it to match a Hungarian Horntail Dragon hide wand holster."

"Is there a reason you believe she will need it," Morten asks as he pulls his wand and got a measuring tape to take the needed measurements that where recorded on a parchment. "And the armor you recast would be made from lather and I happen to have some Hungarian Horntail."

Dad told him all about what happened the first year and asked if it was possible to get three more made for Harry. He was ashore that it was possible and he could get the masterminds from Madame Malkin. "Would you like any added, I can make shoes, bags glove and anything else dealing with lather?"

"Hmm. Acsholy yes, can you do two messengers, is there any way to make them light. I know my date cares a good five stones with her bag?"

"Yes, a father light charm, I can also add a charm that will make it bigger on the inside and it will give them whatever inside it that they are looking for. I can also make your date a small purse that has the same charms on it."

"Yes, so three sets of armor, a messenger bag, and gloves for Harry and Hermione. Harry will also need mid-calf high combat boots and Hermione will also need that small purse and a pair of knee high combat boots."

"And a ballet each, hum. What else could we need that will help keep them safe?"

"Look, this might cause you to change your mind about your order, but if you are worried about your child then send her to a different school."

"She will not switch school, the only friend she has ever hade is there and she fears that if she is not there to have his back. She thanks that he is being tested or trained to rush into danger and no one else in the school is truly concerned for the boy's wellbeing."

"Ok, your child seems to be an angel, but that is all I can do. However, I can gerent that nothing short of the killing cures will be able to get past the armor. I will be adding every protection there is, no cost for your angel. It is truly rear for someone so young to be that loyal and I have never seen anyone so pure of heart and soul."

"How do you know," mom asked.

"Ow… I am a half blood; my father was a monk and I inherited the ability to see a person's soul. Owl and I need to know what is Harry's full name," he asked as dad fells out the order form.

"Harry James Potter," Hermione answers in a way that gave the shopkeeper the thought that this girl was an avenging angel instead of the kind that played a harp. "Owl… send it all to my house so it can be wrapped up as a birthday present," mom says as dad gets done and we head out of the shop.

Finely we are heading home and I start reading my school books as soon as we got into the car.

Time Jump Hogwarts's express

I meet up with the Weasleys on the mogul side of the barer of platform 9 and ¾. When the Weasleys arrived, Hermione wanted and went to go throw with Harry and Ron only to find that the gate way has been sealed off. Ron then tried to convene them to take his father's car and fly to the school, but Hermione disagreed and only munched to convenes Harry to stay behind and send Hagwon with a later to the school. They wanted together for a reply as they wanted Hermione turns to Harry, "I read all of our school books and I found something old about the books written by Lockhart."

"Really, what is it" Harry asked.

"Well I did a timeline to confirm my suspicions. Some of the books overlap. And there is no way he could be on opposed sides of the globe. The man is a phony and his books are more about himself then what he was spouse to be fighting," Hermione says before she pulls a gift from her trunk, "by the way this is your birthday present."

Harry excitedly unwraps the gift to find the armor, boots, gloves, wand holster, belt, and messenger. With a later expelling each item and why they got it for him. "Hermione, I don't know what to say."

"Most people say thank you," a low voice says from behind them.

The two jumps up and turn around to find Mr. Malfoy standing behind them with Hagwon on his shoulder. "That is a very thought full gift, but why would anyone thank that you would need armor?"

"My father is worried, especially with what happened last year," Hermione answered thanking he already know.

"And what happened last year?"

Harry explained what happened and gave permission to Professor Snape to extracted the memory sine he should up in the middle of the explanation. Professor Snape then toke us to a dark alley where he and Mr. Malfoy apparitioned us to the gates of the school. We are then lead to the school by Professor Snape and he moshes to a bathroom to change into our armor and uniforms. Once done we head into the great hall to what for the other students.

"So, Harry how was your summer," I ask with concern.

"The usual until a house elf shows up to get me to stay home. He even got me in trouble with the ministry when he did a levitation charm so now my relatives know that I cannot do magic outside of school. So, they locked me in my room and put bars on my window, ow and I am sorry that I did not respond to your letters."

"What do you mean, I got a later from you for each later that I sent. There must be something going on, your later all said that you were enjoying your holiday. But your being neglected are they harming you, do you eat, right?"

"Yes, they beat me and I get feed at least once a week."

They lapse into silence and remain that way throw the feast and all the way up to their dorm. Only speaking when the Weasleys ask them why they were not on the train and where Ron was at. Only to learn that he got a month of detention and lost a hundred points for Gryffindor. Then he got yelled at by most of Gryffindor, with a lot of referees to how he should have lessened to Hermione.


	2. Potion Misshape

Potion Misshape

This morning I got up at five to go for a run around the lake before I headed back to my dorm to have a hot shower and get dress for the day. Then I went down to the common room to read while I what for Harry and Ron. Currently I am reading on how to become an Animagus, since I already got as far as I could in protecting my mind without someone to help me farther and test my defenses. By the time Ron and Harry join me I am chuckling quietly to myself.

"What is so funny," Fred asks as he and George walk up behind Harry.

"I was reading on how to become Animagus," I said as I put my book in my bag. "It turns out that I am already past the first few steps and to the part where I have to perform a ritual of sorts to take on the animal form. Well I thank I will have to ask Professor McGonigle something first."

"Why didn't you tell us," Ron growls like I was keeping a secret from him.

"Simple, I got the book with my school supplies and I am a head because meditating is a part of martial arts. And that is what the first step is. If your gays wont I would be happy helping you-" I start only to be interrupted.

"Yes," the twins say at the same time as they tackled me into a hug, unfortunately we are standing at the top of the stares and the three of us end up getting knocked down the stairs. To make a painful situation worst we knocked over a group of Slytherin and I ended up at the bottom of the pile.

It takes them a moment or so to right themselves and Fred, George and I find a good thirteen wands pointed at us. And an angry Flint breathing hard and about to open his mouth before I step in, "I am sorry about that and it was accident."

I say in a way of coming the situation not that anyone knows but I have some friends in the Slathern house. Those friends just happen to be Marcus Flint, Adrian Pacey, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. Thaw that is because I have helped them study, oddly enough it was Professor Snape that set the study group up and that was as a request from the four students since I did help Flint out without much thought when he demanded that I give him a book I was reading only for me to directed him to a better book for his assignment that was do the next day. After he received a better grade did he and the others ask me which book I would use on that assignment. Which then moved to me getting detentions served as there totter in any subjects that they needed the help with. I have oddly enough received visits from the four and their parents, where they had thanked me and mentioned of how any wizard would be blessed to have such a brilliant witch. Not that I was ever present daring the visits. I did catch site of them daring some of my classes in mix martial arts. Not that they ever approached me, although their mothers seem to enjoy watching a girl dominate boys twice her size. I even recalled seeing both Lord and Lady Malfoy there and Professor Snape.

"You expected me to believe you Mud blood," Draco hissed as he points his wand directly at my throat.

"Mr. Malfoy is it not a sign of low breeding to point a wand at an unarmed woman?" He gets pulled back by both Flint and Pacey, "That is also agent the school roles as we were not threating or purposely trying to case you harm." I give them a small node before I drag the shocked twins into the Great Hall where I left them at our table to talk to Professor McGonagall, The Slytherins inter after up.

"Professor McGonagall, I was wondering if you can help me with something?"

"Of course, Ms. Granger, what is it that you need?"

"Well, I was reading on how to become an Animagus and I was wondering if it is possible to have more than one form."

"It is possible, but it is rear, and I don't thank you would be that fare to see your form."

", I don't know if you know this, but meditating is a part of martial arts which is something that I have done since I was a little. And the senses that train me believe in finding ones inner-self of inner-best. And I have always seen four animals when I am in deep meditation."

"Hmm. I will speak to you later today, there is a spell that will show if you have more than one form, then I will help you feel out your register form and the rituals to achieve your Animagi form or forms."

"Ok, ow I promised to help Harry, Ron, Fred and George."

"Ok, but you should warn them that it is a long proses and it will take a lot of work. Now go on an eat your breakfast."

"Yes, ma'am," I said before I head over to the table to eat breakfast.

"Hay, gays Professor McGonagall told me to make shore that you know that it is a long proses to become an anomages and that it is a lot of hard work. And I wanted to let you know that it takes a lot of magic to achieve it as well. That is according to my book," I say as I pull out the book and copy down the information needed to know before the rituals. I then make three copies and hand it to them and then I make four copies of my notes for them as well. "Here this is all of the information you will need to study before the rituals. You will have to meditate each day, and I have found that regular exercising helps as well."

"What kind of exercise do you do," Harry asks me.

"Ow, well I run about five miles a day, please daring the summer I train in martial arts."

"Really, what style?"

"What do you mean," George asks.

"Martial arts are a discipline that you can learn to defend yourself in the muggle world, and I trained in; Ninjutsu, muay thai, karate, and taekwondo. As well as swordsmanship and gymnastics."

"Dame, what are your parents trying to turn you into a worrier or something," Harry whispers before we all lapse into silence to eat.

The silence is not broken until Professor McGonagall comes around to give us our time table, "Hermine see me before lunch."

"Yes, ma 'me," I say as I take my time table. After she walks past I say, "Dabble Potions first thang."

As I finish eating Headmaster Dumbledore walks over to me, "Ms. Ganger I need you to come with me for a moment."

Then he walks off and I must hurry, "See you in class," before I rash after him. I am lead to the headmaster's office where he has me set down after he makes an excuse and lives me in the office for an Hour and a half.

When he returns, "Tell me Ms. Granger did you try to get Mr. Weasley to stay with you and Harry at the station?"

"Yes, sir, and he would not listen."

"Well."

"Is there anything else sir?"

"No, you can go on to class now."

With a sharp node, I headed straight to the dungeon. And I arrived right as the class was let out only to have Professor Snape tell me to stay. "Where were you," he hissed.

"The headmaster, tock me to his office and hade me sit there throw out this class. He left me in there only to return and asked if I tried to get Ron to what with Harry and I yesterday. Then sent me to class. Sir is there any way I can make up for today's work?"

"Yes, report after dinner as you have a detention for skipping class and I will not take any points off this time."

"Yes, ser." I reply before I head up to DADA. I tock the seat between Harry and Ron and listen to the fraud, boosted about how good he was before he gave out his test which I aced. Afterwards he praised me on the answers, so I raised my hand, "Yes, my dear?"

"First, that is improper. And second why are you teaching here?"

"Because I am the best one for the job, which you know as you read my books."

"I know you're a fraud, the garbage in your books are about you and all information in this books about what was being faced is all secondhand account and some of the occurrences are over lapping. That shows that you lied. If you lied about those why would anyone believe you did any of it."

He stood there in shock as several students started to check and see if they could find the over laps. "Ms., You have detention with me tonight."

"Is that so, too bad I have an actual detention to serve Professor Snape."

"Fine tomorrow night in my office."

"No, I will never be in the same room as a creep that needs his ego stocked by children," I said as the bell rings.

I gather my things to live the class room with Lockheart following me, "see here young lady," he ranted. So, I took a short cut and rushed to the Professor McGonagall's class.

I ran into her class and nearly ran into the fourth year Gryffindor's and Slytherins living the class with Lockheart yelling after me. The maroon should his stupidity of opening his big mouth, "Girl just what until I get my hands on you for making me out to be a liar."

There is one thing to be said about the Gryffindor's, they are feres and the two Forth Year sletherns that I befriended are protective. So, they push me behind them and pointed their wands at the door as Lackheart rounded the door frame. "And what will you do to my cub," Professor McGonagall growls as she rises her wand."

"Just detention for her disrespect," he says nervously.

"I only pointed out how the events in his books overlap. And the books were all about him, a total of three pages mentioned what he was supposedly fighting, and they are vague and written like a secondhand account." I tell them as Wood, Flint and Pacey block me from view, "I also called him creepy since he has a need to have his ego stroked by kids and he makes my skin crawl to be in the same room as him."

There were chuckles from around the room, "Go or I will report you for harassing a student," Professor McGonagall tells him. After he left, "Ms. Granger come here, boys you can go on."

Surprising both Flint and Pacey did not move, and Wood remained behind, "Flint and I will what for the tiny lioness," Pacey says with a smirk. "Hermione is a Gryffindor and I will what for her, snakes," Wood tells us.

"Ok, now hold steal, Ms. Granger," Professor McGonagall tells me before she casts a complicated spell that she said to low for me to tell. For a minute, I glow a mix of red, blue, purple and silver. "You are a multibed Animagi, I will have the ritual ready to take your forms in Halloween."

"Ok," I say with a smile.

The three gays walk me to the Great Hall, "since when have throws two been nice to you," Wood asks.

"I gase the second week of school last year, she totters us sometimes," Pacey answers.

"You're going to be the youngest Animagus in recorded history," Flint tells me.

"Hmm… I am also going to try and help Harry, Ron, Fred and Gorge to become ones two.

"Mind if I join your gays," Wood asks.

"Not at all, I don't mind helping anyone how wonts it and will do the work. As well as not cause problems for the others."

"I am in," Pacey says, and Flint nodes in agreement.

"Ok, I will have to find a time when we can all get together then. If you don't mind giving me what times you are available."

"How about on a weekend," Wood offers.

"Sounds fine," Flint says with Pacey nodding.

"Ok, will Saturday evening work. I will wear you that you will have to exercise throw."

"Is there a resen for that," Pacey asks.

"Yes, I have found that a good workout makes it a little essayer to meditate and since you have to meditate to find your Animagus form. Please there are other benefits to meditating; it helps with stares, clearing your mind, if you can find your core then you can strengthen it and advencholy do magic without a wand, well in theory."

"We are Quidditch players, so why would we have any problems with doing a little workout," Pacey asks.

I just lafe as we enter the Great Hall, "So, Saturday after lunch," Flint asks. After I node in agreement, we split up to head to our house tables.

I set beside Harry on my right with Ron on Harry's right, and the twins on my left, "Animagus training is on Saturdays after lunch, and it is opened to anyone how will put in the work. Anyone causing problems will be asked to live the group and not welcomed back and that also applies to anyone how will not put in the work that comes with me doing the training. I am sticking to the proses that I went throw, so exercising then meditating," I then made my plate with roost beef, mash potatoes, and a buttered roll.

I maid sherry that I never glanced to my right where the sight of Ron eating will make me lose my appetite. Harry and I learned that if we so much as glanced at him daring meal times we would be sick, and neither of us can understand how come no one's ever daze anything about it, or why we don't go to the professors the way he behaves. I shack my head as a fog and miner pain rolls throw my head. I then turn to eating my lunch as I go to rewriting the same parts of the Animagus book with my pen and making five copies of it and my notes to pass around to any one that might want to go throw my training.

After I finished lunched I headed out to greenhouse two for Herbology after lunch, today we are working out of our books. Reading about Mandrake roots that we will be reporting later in the semester. After that we have an hour in History of Magic before free period which is my last period on Mondays. So, I went ahead down to potion class to see if Professor Snape had a class. Lucky me he didn't.

"Directions on the board, Ms. Granger," He hisses at me.

"Yes, sir" I say before I remove my robe, so I was only in my uniform and the lose slaves of my robe will not interfere with making this potion.

It takes me an hour and a half to brow it. Once done Professor Snape comes over to check the potion, "perfectly made," he then filled a vile and handed it to me. "Add three drops of blood, then pour it on a parchment."

I did as I was told, the parchment glowed red after I pureed the potion on it. When it stopped glowing I took one look at it before I promptly fainted.

Snape returned to Hermione and scoped her up in his arms only giving the parchment a glance as he straitened. He then cared her to his quarters to lay her down on the couch in his living room. Before he returns to his class room to retrieve Hermione's things and the parchment. Finely, he sets down in the wingback chair to reread the parchment.

 _Hermine Lilly Snape_

 _Mother: Eveline Black Riddle_

 _Father: Severus Tobias Snape_

 _Pure Blood_


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3 of my story, sorry for how long it has taken me to update my story. As always, I do not own Harry Potter, and I would like to thank all of my readers for their positive feedback.

Meating

After the shock wore off, Severus Floo called Lucius Malfoy, "Severus what can I do for you,"

"You need to get over here, I have something to show you," With that said Severus stepped back from the fire place and waited for Lucius to come throw.

Lucius walks throw and heads over to set down and stopes dead, "Why is this mud blood doing here?"

"Ow… you should not call your goddaughter that," Severus says in amusement. He also gives Lucius a glass of fire whisky, "She gust hade her parenting potion done. Hermione fainted after seeing it." Severus says before he hands over the parchment.

 _Hermine_ _Lilly Snape_

 _Mother: Eveline_ _Black Riddle_

 _Father:_ _Severus Tobias Snape_

 _Pure Blood_

After reading the results, Lucius takes a drink from his glass before doing a diagnoses spell on Hermione to make sheer she is not heart. He then did some more complicated spells to see what all has been done to her, before he got an empty vale to fell with her blood. "We need to have her blood tested to see what exactly was done to hide her and how did it. But I can say that she has a powerful glamor on to hide her," Lucius says before Severus started working on removing it.

Once he was done with his work he notices Lucius raise an eyebrow, "I cast a reverse that will slowly remove the glamor. This way she will not draw the attention of however it was that set it on her."

"When, I know what else was done I will make sheer that it is removed. We will have the results by Saturday, so she will be free of whatever it is by Saturday night."

Severus called for tea when he notices Hermine shifting on the couch, with a small mon of pain she goes to set up with her eyes closed. Hermione's eyes fly open when she feels a large hand on her back helping her set up. The first thing she sees is Lord Malfoy setting in a wingback chair. When she turns her head, she sees Professor Snape is the one how helped her. He then terns Hermione so she can lean back agents the back of the couch.

"You, most likely have a lot of questions," Professor Snape says as he turns to a tea serving.

"How, I thought," I try to ask, only for it to be mixed up.

"You thought you were a Granger," Lord Malfoy asks. "I will say that we don't have all the answers yet. So, we can't tell you why you were living with the Grangers."

I am handed a cup of tea, "You were stolen from the hospital after you were born. Your Mother, Evelien, named you. She fell in love with the name Hermione when she was younger, she was a big fan of Shakespeare. Your middle name was in honor to your godmother Lilly, Harry's mother. Your mother was friends with Lilly even after school, they head a secret they never shared with me, it had something to do with you. Before she died she told me that when the time was right you will have what you need to find your way back. I can only assume that she set up a later to you that will come at a pacific time."

"Why do I look like the Grangers," Hermione asks curelessly.

"You are under a powerful glamor, I fixed it, so it is slowly going to come off. This will help to throw however is behind it off, or they may not notice you changing back. It will be gone sometime this summer completely." Professor stopped to take a drink of his tea, "Lucius here is actorly your godfather."

"How am I going to tell Harry, what will everyone say?"

"I am sorry, but this must remain a secret," Lord Malfoy tells me, "it is not safe."

"I still need to tell Harry, can I if he promises not to tell anyone."

"How about I give him a detention, and we tell him together. We will need to place protections, so no one can find out about you."

"That would be mean," Hermine says as she crosses her arms.

Protester Snape got up and walked out of the room only to return a moment later with two neckless in his right hand. He set down beside me and held out a simple's silver nacelle with a pendent with creased carved into it. "This is the Prince family crest. The nacelle has some protective charmers on it. One will protect you mind while the others will protect you from magic and physical attacks."

He hands me the gold nacelles, "This one is for Harry, it does the same as yours"

"So, I can tell him then."

"Yes, but only him. Now go on to dinner," Snape tells me.

"Ok, Good night, Professor Snape, and Lord Malfoy."

"Lucius, my dear I am your godfather," he says before he takes Hermione's hand to bow over it and kiss her hands.

"And my baby, if you will I would like you to call me some form of dad. At least in privet," Professor Snape says as he gives me a small hug.

I just node before I head out of the room and throw Professor Snape's office to reach his classroom and out into the hall. There I made my way up to the Grate Hall to have dinner. On I got there I set down between Harry and the twins and maid my plate with a steak, baked potato, a side salaet and a butter roll. As I started to eat my salat I wanted for Ron to be to be occupied with his dinner to pay any attention to what I have to say and the tweens to be occupied with a conversation with Lee as well, before I lean over to whisper to Harry, "Harry can you come with me after dinner?"

"Shery Miya, what is it that you need?"

"I have something to tell you, it is kind of a secret that I am only allowed to shear with you."

"What about Ron," Harry whispers to me.

"Not allowed to tell him, he would get mad at me, I hope you don't."

"Of course not, Miya you're my sister in all but blood, you could be related to Voldemort and I would steel thank of you as my sister. Well I would also make fun of you for it, not to be mean or anything but to have a laugh, you understand right."

"Of course, Harry, I see you as a brother also."

"So where are we going to talk?"

"Professor Snape's office," I answer as I start on my potato.

"Why his office," Harry monas softly.

"Umm…well he is part of the secret. Ow…he also gave me this to give to you," I say as I hand over the gold nacelles. "It has the Potter House crest on it."

"Thanks," Harry says before he slips it over his head.

"It has protections on it. It will shell your mind, protect you from magic and physical attacks."

Harry smiles at me, before we lap into silence to eat the rest of our dinner. After we are finished we get up and make our excess and tell our friends that we will see them in the common room later. Before we head out of the Great Hall and down to Professor Snape's office. Once at the class room door I nock on the door and we what until we are told to enter. Only to have the door opened by Professor Snape, how waves us in and then says, "follow me," he led us to his office where there is tea and cake set up for the three of us. "Take a set," he moshens for us to seat in front of his desk while he sets behind it. I tock the set with the caret cake, which is my favored and Harry got his favored of caramel cheese cake.

I took a drink of my tea before I began, "Ok Harry, you know the potion you browed this morning?"

"Yes, I show you how your parents are and your blood states."

"Well, it turns out that I am a pure blood, and Professor Snape is really my father."

Harry acsholy laughed on that one, "Sorry, it is just funny. So, are you going to start giving Hermione points when she deserves them?"

"Harry this has to remain a secret, Professor Snape can't show any kind of change."

"Why?"

"She was stolen from the hospital. We had her for three hours, we named her and did the godparent ritual right after she was born. Your own mother was her godmother, we gave Hermine her middle name after her."

"What, my mom, you know her," Harry asked.

"Yes, we were friends growing up. After a called her a mud blood after your father embarrass me we stopped talking. Ever after I apologized several times she did forgive me. Well her and your father came to my wedding and we kind of bared the hatchet. I was acsholy there when you were born, a honeyed uncle like the rest of the mordores. Lilly said a lot of times that we would have been friends if we ever got to know one other. In truth they never under stood why they hated me so much. Same as I can't figure out why I get mad at you, even now I feel angry with you, when I know you have done nothing to deserve it."

"Could it be a spell," Hermione asks.

"Maybe, I will get checked for spells later."

We set in silence as we continued to eat our cake and drink our tea, "you know I completely agree with you about not telling Ron, he is my best mate, but he would make your life difficult if he knows," Harry says out of nowhere.

"That he would, then again he is only nice to me when he wonts help with his homework or you are around."

"Why did you not tell me that he was being mean to you?"

"Harry, have you not noticed," I ask in confusion.

"What?"

"Harry why are the only people you hang out with is me and Ron?"

"No one want to be around me."

"No Harry, they are all being keep away from you, What, what is going on around you."

"Ok, sorry we should go, or we will be cote out after curfew," Harry says as he stands up and takes my bag for me.

We say our good byes and I get a hug from Professor Snape before they live to head up to Gryffindor tower. Once there they both go start to bed.

Time Jump to First Animagus Meeting

After a light lunch Harry, and the twins got up with me, "Where are you guys going," Ron asked with his mouth full.

"Animagus training, at the Quidditch stadium," I answer before heading out.

After we get passed the doors we are cote up with several other students, "hope you don't mind but I told some of my friends," Wood says shily. "And some people kind of overheard."

"Not at all, I did bock the Quidditch patch for this meeting until the end of the year," I tell them as I lead them out of the school, "well for every Saturday after lunch. Besides as long as everyone is following the roles I don't care how is there."

I remain quiet until we rich the Quidditch patch, I then strode to the side with a parchment on a clipboard and a pen. I had everyone sigh it and told them to set down somewhere on the grass. I look at the castle and sell some others coming down. So, I shrugged and waited for them. One of them was Professor Snape, "here I will take down the names and you can go inside. What ten minutes then I will come in as a supervisor for your class."

"Yes sir," I said before I enter to join the others. Only to stop when I see that someone had set up seats facing a podium. I move to the podium and watch as Draco Malfoy and his two body guards come in with Pansy Parkinson. Finally, Professor Snape come in and nodes to me to go on.

I clear my throw, "Ok, this is an open training. With that said, I want you to all know that if you are asked to live you will not be allowed back in to this training group. You will be asked to live for three resins. The first is if you case any trouble for another, second is if you try to disturb or distracted anyone else. And lastly if you are not putting in the work for this training, that include winning or complaining as you will be training the same way I was by my grandfather. The training will start with a workout and then meditating. The workout is meant to help you relaxes during the meditation, which is the part that will get those of you to hate me if you don't already. Now we will start with running six laps around the Quidditch patch and only the laps ran will count. That means that if you walk part of the lapel it does not cont. if you have a problem with that then go ahead and live now," I say as Ron struts in. "I would also recommend that you stick to a light lunch before coming. Again, no fighting, no cosign trouble, no distracting, no winning and no complaining. Any one violating this role will be sent off no matter how they are or how they are related to. Now time to begin our run, and I have some others counting the full laps you run so don't try to lie." With that said I got everyone up to run laps. Looking around I see some not getting up, "Start running or live," I said to the ones that did not get up.

Professor Snape steps out of the shadow and stared the ones how remained sated until they jumped up to run around the patch living only Ron sated, "Ron you have to run the laps as well," I tell him before I tack off in a dead run to go the ones in the lead of the trans.

"Just what mud blood," Draco hisses. Thin with a pop he has been taken out of the tanning. After a moment we hear several other popes from the running grope when someone sets down.

After I did my laps I return to the pedicle to look at the list to see about half of the names has been crossed off. I then watch as the sets are turned into Cohens for everyone to set in. I then what as everyone go to set down, "Cho Chang, you only ran four full laps. Pleas finish or you will have to live."

"How do you know that," she says in a stuck-up voice.

"I have assistance that are watching everyone and removing throws that violate the roles. Now finish or live."

"No, I did the stupid laps and you are just a stuck-up little bent."

"There is no risen to acted like a spoiled brat, just because she is smarter then you," Cedric says as he chooses a cushion.

"She is not smarter than me, I am older, and you should be on my side."

"Why because you are tutoring me?"

"No, I am your girlfriend," she exclaims as she riches for Cedric.

"New role, No Fraternizing," I mumble as she jumps on to Cedric with her chest in his face.

"Cho Chan, place live, and I will be reporting your behaver to your head of house," I say before she pops away.

I waited until everyone was now sated, "as you noticed that some of the others are no longer with us, this is mainly because they would not finish the run. Now the run that you are doing will not only get you in shape or keep you there it will also bald up your endurance. The longer you are running the easier it will get. Now for the remanding time I won't you to meditate, so get conferral and close your eyes. Fockes on your berthing, and lite the world around you melt away," I say softly as I watch the others slowly go into a small trance.

After an hour and is now in a deep meditating I start to speak softly as to be heard by all without disturbing them. "Now is the time to look deep into yourself," I say as I look over to see Professor McGonigal walk in to the patch followed by Ron. I move over to them and silence the area, "Professor McGonigal is there a problem?"

"Mr. Weasley here said you kicked him out for no risen."

"Well, first I can only say that I am unaware why he was taken out. He was removed during the run porcine. With would live two reasons, ether he would not complete the run, or he tried to case trouble which everyone was informed that if they violated any roles they would be removed," I explained.

"I am your friend you have to make an exception," Ron yelled.

"I am sorry Ronald, but you were warned, this is deficit as it is," I tell him. "Professor the rules are simple anofe to follow, they are, no fighting, no casing trouble, no distracting, no winning and no complaining. They are the same roles for the most part my Grandfather used. Then again he did not have the no fighting rule since he trained people in how to defend themselves."

"How did you keep track of how is running and how is not and if they are following your instructions," Professor McGonigal asks me.

"I acsholy went and asked the house elves in the kitchen if any of them had the time to watch the group with me to remove the slackers and troublemakers from the group. And about an army of them agreed to help me."

"That was a very wise thing to do, I will take Mr. Weasley back," Professor McGonigal says before she goes to live.

"Ow… Professor will you please pass a message on to Professor Filch for me?"

"What is it?"

"Well when Cho Chang would not finish her full run we got in a disagreement that lead her to jump into the lap of another student in an improper way and an agent the school rules. And I thank the first year Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood is being miss treated by her house. I can't say for seiten since she would not tell me anything. But I have noticed that her shoes have gone missing, as well as some of her books. I am not share how I can help her if she won't tell me and I don't know if telling you this is what- "

"30 points to Gryffindor," Professor McGonigal says. "I will inform Filch of what you have told me, and we will be watching this. I will have elves find Ms. Lovegood's thangs and report to me and Filch on where they were found."

With that she left, and I returned to lead the remaining students throw their meditation, "Now find your core, you source of magic. It will be a light of some kind," I waited a bet to give them time to find it. After two hours, "now I want you to gather your magic into a ball and keep it in that form. If you are having trouble use your imagination. Just thank of any way to get it to stay in the desired form." Now I watch as one by one some of the students start to glow. I quickly take a pincher, so they will see what they have accomplished so far. "Ok, class it is time to pull out of your meditation," I tell them and they all maidenly snap out of their trance.

There were some comments of felling stronger, "as some of you have mentioned that your felling stronger from this exercise. It is less to do with being stronger and more to do with having more control."

"How do you control your magic? I have never heard of someone do this," Susan Bones says.

"Well, this is what is used by minks and monks, as for my core. Well I acsholy invested my grandfather's other form to keep my core into a ball or as close to a ball as I can."

"What do you mean," Oliver Wood asks.

"Well it is some that you should know in case one of you have a similar problem. Any wat when you form your ball and you end up with a thread that can't be forced into it, and if you follow it and find a wall or bearer that it is coming from then there is a block on your magic. in easiest way to get throw it is to have a professional remove it or you can do it yourself by tearing it down. This is a proses that will take a while." I then give them all a kind smile, "you all did wonderful this evening and it is now time to go in and get ready for dinner. And by the way if any of you are sore I recommend relaxing in hot water. It will help to loosen your sore muscles." With that we head back inside.

Along the way Professor Snape stopped me and Harry, "come to my office after dinner," then he walked off.

After Dinner

Harry and I made our escape and headed down to the dungeon. Along the way we ran into Draco Malfoy and his two followers, "time to learn your place mud blood."

Not really in the mode for his attitude I cased a full body bind, right before Professor Snape came down the hallway, "what have we here, Potter and Granger detention," he says as he relished Malfoy, "you three head on to the common room." He then leads us to his office, "that was for appearances. Now have a seat, I got the results from Lucius and can tell you more of what had happened to you, Hermine." Professor Snape said as he hands me a parchment.

The parchment read:

 _Hermione Lilly Snape_

 _Core Blocked 98% By_ _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Blood Gifts Blocked 100% By_ _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Blood_ _Glamor_ _by_ _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Loyalty_ _Charm_ _to_ _Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, Molly Weasley_ _By_ _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Compulsion_ _Charm_ _to obey_ _Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, Molly Weasley_ _By_ _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Timed Love_ _Sell_ _Keyed to_ _Ronald Weasley_ _By_ _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Memories Alters By_ _Albus Dumbledore_

"I am making the needed potions to remove the blocks and spells, I already set up the removal of the glamor, it will take a while for it to fall. But you can probably already see that your hair is less bushy. I would recommend you start keeping it in a French bread for now on. And the potions will be ready about two weeks after Halloween. Then you will be free of everything except for the glamor but it will be gone fully this summer some time." He then gives me a smile as I node, "Now you two head on up to bed."

With that said we left to return to the common room, where Harry went to play exploding snaps with Ron and the twins and I set down to read.

Three days later Ron and I go with Harry for the first practice of the Gryffindor's Quidditch team. Half way there we run into the Slytherin's team, "I don't believe it," Wood says to us. "What are you doing Flint?"

"Quidditch practice," he easily answers.

"I booked the patch for Gryffindor today."

"Easy Wood, I got a not," Flint says holding out a note to Wood.

"I Professor Severs Snape, hereby give the Slytherin team promise to practice today only to train their new secer." Wood read aloud, "you got a new secer, how?"

Instead of answering Flint and Pirces move to the side to let Malfoy to step forward, "Malfoy," Harry says in greeting.

"That's right and that is not all that is new this year," he says to draw everyone's eyes to the team's new brooms.

"Are throws Numbs 2001," Ron says in jealousy, "Where did you get throws?"

"A gift from Draco's father," Flint sneers.

"See Weasley, unlike some my family can offered the best."

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way on, unlike you," Ron says in a smug tone.

"What did you say-" Draco started.

"Ow…anofe. throw saying that his father gave them as a gift dose sound like he had to pay his way onto the team," I say as I step between them.

"Shout it you filth little mud blood," Malfoy sneers.

Ron rises his wand even throw I was steal standing between him and Malfoy, "Averes," he yells out, at the same time Harry says, "true. You should have said they were donated instead."

Before anyone could do anything, I am hit with the curse that throws me forward into Draco and us both being knocked into the Sletheren team. Only a moment later with the help of the Gryffindor team we are all back on owner feet and I am panting heavily, and my skin has turned red. The last thang I heard is a dull voce saying I had to go to the medical wing.


End file.
